wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Luminecence (add ur own character)
A/N Comment your character below to get some sort of part jn this randomness. If i dont respond in 3 days, message me. Prologue A shadow swept across the forest floor. Wingbeats, almost silent, swept by. The three moons shone brightly. Two of them full, while the third was halfway. Three moons, this forest is hard to fly through! ''The stranger thought, as he landed on the ground. He waited, and waited. The stars twinkled, as the dark stranger curled hit tail around his talons. The cloak hid his golden accents, a hood covering his face. At last, something stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry I'm late!" She said, her pale blue scales etched with worry. "It's about time." The stranger grumbled. "Codeword?" He asked, fidgeting his talons. "Nested." She said, clutching an egg in her talons. It was a dark blue, speckled with golden dots. The stranger already loved the dragonet inside. He reached out a talon, as she slid it into his talons. The stranger heard her thoughts, seeing her memories. This was her, alright. "Thank you, Siege." He said. "Sir, is this the best idea? I mean, perhaps your mate-" "Lotus in ''not my mate!" He shouted, a little too loudly. Siege backed away slowly, as the stranger sighed. He felt a crack in the shell towards back of the egg. "Good sir, I-" "What did you do?" He asked. He rolled the eggover, staring intently at the split shell. "I-" Before Siege could finish her sentence, the egg cracked open. A dragonet fell out, as the stfanger stared at it. Her scales were a deep black. As he looked closer, he saw hints of purple here and there. A few golden scales were scattered on the fragile dragonet's side, as she poked her tiny head out from behind her wings. "She's... She's" The stranger started, the dragonet reminding him about Lotus every single second he stared at her. "Her mother's daughter." The rainwing said, her scales shifting to a light pink. "Shadow, I beg you to give her back. Lotus deserves such an amazing dragonet." She spoke slowly. "No." Shadowseeker said, staring at his daughter. "After what she did, Lotus isn't worth this." He said, as the baby opened her eyes. They were like golden crystals, sparkling as if she was seeing his joy and pride. Siege turned towards the forest. "It was an accident. Lotus didn't mean to kill the other one." She said. Shadowseeker shuddered as he remembered. The other egg. The harmless egg, the one Lotus said was to be evil. He had laughed off the Nightwing's cryptic message. But then she shoved the egg into a pool of lava, and then turned to Shadowseeker. Her gaze was no longer gave off her own calm, and loving atmosphere. It held darkness. The words she spoke next split his heart with rage and terror. "They will kill. They will be killed. Let them die. We will be happy." Shadowseeker had flown away, forgetting the speckled egg. He sent Siege after it for him. Not for me, for my daughter. '' "Thank you Siege, but you can leave." He said. "But-" "Thank you." He said, as the Rainwimg vanished. He stared intk the crystal eyes of his daughter. "Let us come home, Luminecence." Chapter One Luminecence walked through the streets of Possibility, coins jinging in her gold pouch. She yawned, the long flight had worn her out. ''Alright Lumi, just a few little supplies, and you'll be good. ''She told herself. ''Grrrr. ''Lumi sighed, remembering that she hasn't eaten yet. She stopped at a vendor, her scales glistening in the sunlight. "Who are you, dragonet?" The vendor asked. She didn't speak. A hood was pulled over her head, hiding her identity. ''Remember Lumi, just act normal. "May I buy some of this cloth?" She asked, running her talons across a smooth silky cloth. He grunted. "It's reserved for someone else." He said. Three moons, this cloth is perfect! ''She thought, the greens and browns blending together perfectly. "What about that one?" She asked, pointkng to the other side of the stand. The vendor turmed his head, as Lumi snatched the cloth off of the shelf. The MudWing turned towards her, and shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!" Lumi spread her wings, and took off into the sky. The sky was a vibrant blue, except for the small line of clouds far off into the distance. Too far to fly to quickly. For the love of Darkstalker, why must there be no clouds?! She continued her steady climb. No clouds meant no cover. She could hear the MudWing chasing her. Lumi could feel her stomach growling, as her fire bubbled in her throat. She quickly faced the vendor, spitting fire at him. She hit her target, and heard a "Gah!" behind her.. She looped, and flew away, fighting the urge to laugh a little. "You can't lose me thay easily!" A voice behind her called. ''What the- Lumi turned her head, seeing the vendor behind her, unscathed. Born from a blood egg?! What are the chances? ''Lumi felt her gold pouch hit het chest scales, making a clatter every wingbeat. Suddenly, she got an idea. She let herself fall back a little bit closer to the Mudwing, making sure that he could hear the gold in her pouch. ￼Still grippjng the cloth in her left talon, she sliced the rooe that tied her pouch to her neck, letting the gold fall. The MudWing instantly dove after it, as Lumi accelerated quickly. She then dove into the canopy of trees below, as she heard distant thunder grow louder. She saw the clouds racin each other across the sky, providing the cover she needed. She turned her head to where she came, and saw the MudWing searching for her. He turned away fromher location. ''Now's my chance! Lumi spread her wings, and soared, clouds locked in her sight. Distant thunder rumbled, as the wind pushed back on her. Her hood flew off her head, hitting her wings as she continued to fly up into the storm. Suddenly, the wind pushed her to the side, as she gripped the stolen cloth tighter. Lumi broke into the cloud cover, just as a deafaning boom nearly exploded her ears, she pressed on, feeling the moist air on her scales. The frigid wind pushed her to and fro, as she struggled gomantain balance. The cloth in her talons nearly flew away in the wind. It pushed her down, until she could see the clouds above her once more. She tried to fly back up to it, when suddenly, a bolt of lightning came, zipping through the sky. Lumi screeched in fear, losing her balance. A tree below her burst into flames, as the streak of lightning dissapeared. And she was falling straight for it. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Fanfictions